


awkward. || niam

by kissmeniaz



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeniaz/pseuds/kissmeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's lots of reasons why; I'm not attractive, I'm not muscular, my teeth are crooked, my clothes are from the thift shop, and oh I...I'm gay. The last one there, that's not even the problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh!" I sigh frustrated!  No the gays at my school are all treated like royalty by what I call 'The Heathers'. Sophia, Eleanore and Kendell...  The prettiest, most obnoxious, half brained, rich, snobby, sluts in school! I'm jealous of them of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running a hand through my brown hair I look in the mirror at my reflection. What stares back at me I hate. I hate my stupid glasses, I hate my weird button nose, my ugly crooked teeth and my pale white skin.  But, today's the first day of my senior year and this year I'll make something of myself. This year I'll not be AWKWARD!<br/>nts to make a name for himself, make himself known! He wants to show the boy he loves and cares about he can do it. He can be just as big as he is. [as he's the captain of the footie team] Niall may or may not be the one to make his secondary school years enjoyable. </p>
<p>(Cover Created By: @punkedhairdo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	awkward. || niam

~Not Edited~

High school, its supposed to be the best years of your life, right? Not mine. Well, not really. You see I'm a nobody, I blend into the crowd, I'm quiet and I never participate In anything. I keep to myself and to my best friend Zayn. 

There's lots of reasons why; I'm not attractive, I'm not muscular, my teeth are crooked, my clothes are from the thrift shop, and oh I...I'm gay. The last one there, that's not even the problem.

"Ugh!" I sigh frustrated! No the "gays" at my school are all treated like royalty by what I call 'The Heathers'. Sophia, Danielle, Taylor, Eleanor and Kendell... The prettiest, most obnoxious, half brained, rich, snobby, sluts in school! I'm jealous of them of course. Not quite sure why they got known as the Heathers, but that's just basically what everyone says. 

Running a hand through my brown hair I look in the mirror at my reflection. What stares back at me I hate. I hate my stupid glasses, I hate my weird button nose, my ugly crooked teeth and my pale white skin. But, today's the first day of my senior year and this year I'll make something of myself. Maybe if I could just come out that i'd be popular. Maybe Liam might notice. I gave a happy sigh.

Liam. 

Liam Payne had always been the guy i'd been crushing on since I admitted to myself I was gay. He was just wonderful. Brown eyes, the cutest face in the world. He had a little birthmark on his neck and he was captain of the footie team. Zayn was co-captain or whatever. I've been to a few of his matches. Supporting Zayn, of course, but subtly trying to watch Liam play as well. The only problem with my not-so-little crush on him was he was dating Sophia. Totally straight, Got caught making out in the janitors closet so many times. I just sighed to myself walking out of my room and down the stairs. "Mam?" I shouted grabbing my jacket and bookbag off the hook.

"What Niall?" she shouted back from the kitchen. 

"I'm leaving now, and I'm borrowing the car for today if that's alright."

"It's fine, just come straight home after school."

"alright fine." I mumbled, not like I'd go anywhere else. 

*

I met Zayn at the front gates, he swore we'd go in together, so I could try and tell everyone how I felt today. Just to come out and say it, Hey I'm Niall and I'm as queer as a two dollar bill. He just looked at me and smirked, he said he'd figure a plan all out. That'd benefit us both. "You ready for this?" He just chuckled softly and I nodded. "Alright, now when we walk in you have to grab my hand. Then just kiss me alright?" He chuckles softly and smiles. 

My eyes widened a little and I pushed my glasses up. "That's your master plan?"

"Thats a plan that's going to get that girl group to notice you, just as it's going to get your point across. Hey, I like dick." He chuckles. "It also helps me come out too." Zayn shrugs some. "Maybe I can ditch the bitch you know?" Zayn shrugged. I nodded some and moved my book bag to the other shoulder holding out my hand. Zayn chuckled and laced his fingers with mine. "Here we go." Zayn mumbled holding the door open for me.

You could just feel everyone staring at our hands and I blushed slightly. "Locker first," Zayn mumbled as I led him over to his locker. When he went to shake my head and turn around, i took that as my chance to pin his hips there and kiss him. Honestly, It's not the first time I've kissed Zayn. I mean, when we were both figuring ourselves out we would just sit in my room or his room and make-out for hours on end. 

Anyone could say we were gay by the end of the first time we did it. It's just been so long since we've both actually felt anything when kissing someone. Sure, in primary school I had a "girlfriend" that I may have kissed once or twice. Nothing more, and damn Zayn was attractive. Just having him sweaty against me and his lips on mine. It felt really nice, just to have someone care that much. 

"Zayn!" Perrie, his girlfriend, yelled as she entered the hallway. "What are you doing? You're straight!" (A/N: haha I really love Zerrie, everything I write kind of contradicts that though xD) 

"Sorry honey, can't hear you over the sound of me kissing Niall." Zayn shot back, leaving his eyes open to just test her as he pulled me a bit closer, so I just kissed him again. 

It was great.

-

At lunch I saw Liam carrying Sophia's lunch tray quietly and Zayn was sitting with the footie team just as he always was. i watched Liam carry both of their tray's over to where the Heather's sat. I sighed softly and Danielle just looked at me. "Niall! come join us." she smiled and waved, Zayn and I caught glances and he sent me a wink before I just smiled and walked over to sit with them.

"Unless you'd rather sit with Zayn.." Sophia chuckled as Liam draped an arm around her waist. 

"He's with his friends." I said softly and they smiled. 

"How long have you two been a thing?" Taylor asked eating a few pieces of her lettuce. Salad's make me sick, just lettuce. ew. 

"Uhm... six weeks?" I shrugged seeing Zayn say the word six from across the room. Six weeks was a safe option. 

"Welcome to our table Niall." Kendall smiled and I nodded.

"Happy to be here." I just looked at Liam and he smiled at me for a second. I swore I would have died, right there if Sophia hadn't been staring me down. She didn't look too happy either.

Shit, I'm fucking screwed.

\---------------  
A/N: everything's been a work in progress and i've had help on this (the idea anyway)  
comment pls  
-Celly C.


End file.
